intense pleasures
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Damon and Elena one shot! Elena goes over to the boarding house, looking for Stefan, instead she finds a helf naked Damon just getting out of the shower...


_**It was 8:30am when I got to the boarding house. I got inside, and looked around, it looked deserted…**_

_**- Stefan, I called, but I got no answer.**_

_**I went upstairs, attracted by an invisible force. It felt like I was sleepwalking! I heard a noise coming from a room across the hall. I followed the sound, and I recognized once I got in front of the door, it was the shower… I stood there, listening to the calming sound of the water…until it stopped… I turned around and got face to face with a shirtless Damon, only a fluffy towel around his hips… my eyes were everywhere on his perfect figure. The top of his body, a perfect V shape… small drops pouring on his chest…his biceps contracting every time he moved his arms…he looked like sex! I wanted to find some fault. He was astounding…created visual molestation. In my mind, in that moment, we were in a relationship…he was holding me, pressing my chest against his, wrapping his strong arms around my body…exploiting with his hands, tasting with his wet tongue! I was getting wet, in places I shouldn't be allowed… He smiled at me and I knew he just read my mind…it wasn't hard to guess, it was all over my face. He took a step towards me, I couldn't move, I felt like I was incapacitated. I took a deep breath, hoping that it would bring me back to reality…instead it pushed me deeper into it… his scent was like a drug, making me high…euphoric…my head was spinning and I couldn't think straight.**_

_**He came close to me, our bodies barely, just barely touching. He lowered his head towards me. He started nuzzling in the nape of my neck… his hands on my hand, his finger playing in the palm of my hand…he blew behind my ear and I felt it between my legs… he enthralled me, I was his, and his only…**_

_**He came in front of me and pressed his body into mine, forcing me to hit the wall…his erection rubbing into my leg… He stuck a hand in the back of my head and his mouth captured mine…his kiss was like nothing I experienced before…it was deep and sensual, carnal, my whole body was responding to it… He took my tongue between his lips, and sucked on it…slow, fast, deep…he let go to my tongue, and did the same thing to my lower lip. When I thought he was done, he stuck his teeth into my lip, making me moan in his mouth. He moved his mouth to my ear, and whispered:**_

_**- How would you like my mouth down on you right now? Sucking your clit, just like I sucked your tongue, licking you up and down until you're begging for release, inserting the tip of my tongue inside you just enough to harass you, but not enough to release you…**_

_**He pressed his hand between my legs…I crossed my hands around his neck, looking for support, because my legs failed me. He started licking and sucking my neck and I could barely breathe… Suddenly he pulled back and I thought he was going to stop, but he didn't…he grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it off, letting it fall on the floor. He put a hand on my back, and in a second my bra was following my t-shirt.**_

_**My heart started throbbing and my palms got sweaty. I had a burning desire everywhere in my body, and he was the only one who could fulfill that desire…**_

_**He grabbed my legs and placed them around his waist, pulling me up. Now my chest was on the same level with his mouth. He started working on me, like I was the painting and he was the artist. He started drawing small circles around my nipple, before taking it into his mouth and suck it…then he pulled back an inch and blew on it…**_

_**- Damon! I cried.**_

_**- You like that, baby? Wait until I get to your kitten…I'm going to make you scream my name loud and clear…**_

_**The promise in his voice made me moan…**_

_**As I was pushing my hips back and forward, up and down, his towel felt on the floor. He was standing naked and unadulterated before me…**_

_**He took me into his room and placed me on his bed. He ripped the button of my jeans with his teeth and pulled them off me. I was completely naked underneath him…I felt weak and powerful in the same time! Weak, because of the effect he had on me, and powerful, because I knew I had the same effect on him…**_

_**He started kissing my abdomen, slowly moving lower, until he got to my sex…my world exploded in a million pieces, when his tongue started drawing eight shapes in the middle of it…he licked me, like I was covered in his favorite brand of chocolate, he licked me hard, sucking on my clit, making me beg him for release, just like he said I will… I was taking deep breaths, trying to stay alive…I felt an orgasm coming, it was close…so close…and…he stopped…**_

_**- No, don't stop, please don't stop! I begged him…I never begged…but here I was, looking at him, my eyes imploring him to take me to Nirvana!**_

_**He slipped two fingers inside me and pressed his thumb on my clit…he moved his fingers in a magnificent rhythm… I felt myself getting close again, this time, he let me go all the way! It was hard and intense…I stuck my fingers in his hair and called his name like a refrain.**_

_**After I was done shaking, he put his hand on my leg and started to sprinkle small kisses on the inner part of both my legs…I couldn't believe, but I was getting wet again. He was coming up on my body…when he got to my collar bones; he stopped and looked at me.**_

_**- You are beautiful, you know that? You keep me enchanted…your body's perfect, your eyes are spectacular, your skin is like silk, your scent is driving me crazy…you're…you're perfection in every way!**_

_**His words and the way he looked at me…he got me all worked up again…I was on fire…I wanted him to posses me, to fill me…I wanted him inside me so bad that I could almost feel it…**_

_**He read the prayer in my eyes and placed himself above me. I felt the tip of his erection making his way inside me. I was small; he was big, man and woman… I bit my lip as he was going in, deeper and deeper… After he was all inside me, he stopped…I protested, wanting more!**_

_**- Don't worry baby, I'm going to take you there…my way!**_

_**He kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth, tasting me, eating me… He started moving in and out of my tight hole…making me moan louder and louder…He was hitting all the right cords to make me sing like a violin… The sounds coming out of his throat send chills down my spine… He moved faster and faster, I stuck my nails in his back and pushed my hips forward to feel him deeper…to take it all… He took me so far away; I didn't even know my way back or if there is a way back! We had our own rhythm, moving together, we become one, and we came as one… I felt him exploding inside me… Everything around me despaired! It was just me, him and my uncontrollable orgasm! I started shaking and every muscle in my body contracted…yelling his name…I felt in the hands of my sweet metaphorical death…**_

**N: **_So, what do you think? You like it? I got bored in my English class today and escaped into my imagination…this is the result! Waiting for your reviews! ___


End file.
